Iga
In Iga '''there was a group created by the God of the very first ninjas called the Order the Scarlet Shadow. Over time, beliefs within the order diverged, and the Scarlet Shadow split into two factions — the Scarlet Sect and the Shadow Sect. '''This Place still doesn't have much info on it. Lore Many years ago, the god of the very first ninjas created the Order of the Scarlet Shadow, formed of countless outstanding disciples. Over time, beliefs within the order diverged, and the Scarlet Shadow split into two factions -- the Scarlet Sect and the Shadow Sect. Conflict between the two sects gradually intensified, even to the point of drawing swords on one another. In order to avoid bloodshed, the two sects decided that every ten tears they would select the best Scarlet ninja and the best Shadow ninja to duel. The winner would inherit the title "Scarlet Shadow Grandmaster", under whom the two sects would study according to the ninja code left behind by their god. Ten years ago, a Shadow emerged possessing the kind of exceptional ability one sees only once in a hundred years. Even the Scarlet sect recognized his talent, but as they anticipated the day this Shadow would inherit the Scarlet Shadow title to unite the two sects and resurrect the glory of the Order of the Scarlet Shadow, heinous events transpired that would change the ninja world forever. While undertaking a mission, the Shadow brutally killed the Scarlet Sect's leader and returned to assert his supreme dominance over the two sects. Betraying one's companions is the most unforgivable sin among ninjas, and the infuriated ninjas of the two sects decided to take action. They sent the foremost elite ninjas from the two sects to encircle the Shadow. The ensuing battle was the most chaotic in the Scarlet Shadow's history. The two groups of elite ninjas were all slain, and the injured Shadow fled the Scarlet Shadow with his life. This battle greatly weakened the sects, bringing shame to them both, and cracks between the factions emerged once again. In the end, the two sects agreed that whoever found and killed the disgraced Shadow would become the Scarlet Shadow Grandmaster. Hanabi who received the teachings of the Scarlet Shadow Ninja sect’s Supreme Grandmasters from a young age, exhibiting natural talent, that far exceeded any of her peers, until she met a young shadow ninja called Hayabusa. This was the very first time the proud Hanabi came across anyone who could hold their own against her. Whenever the moon was full, Hanabi would try to find ways to provoke this young shadow ninja into dueling with her, however, she could never defeat this youngster, who fused spiritualism with shadow techniques to create a new powerful style. After the two ninjas fought, Hayabusa would lied on the ground, staring at the full moon in the sky, the reflection of the moonlight in his eyes quietly burning in Hanabi’s heart. Having never felt this kind of feeling before, Hanabi became very distressed. Whenever she saw Hayabusa and the young spiritualist girl known as Kagura smiling and laughing as they greeted each other, her heart would fill with inexplicable rage and vexation. As the two of them slowly grew up together, it begun to dawn on Hanabi that this young shadow ninja carried the burden of an inescapable fate. The patriarch of the Shadow Sect selected the young Hayabusa to undergo training to this end, teaching him the secret methods of shadow manipulation without reservation, and as fate predicted, ten years later he became the strongest ninja the Shadow Sect had ever seen, and their new rightful Shadow. However, when Hanabi heard that Hayabusa would become the Clan’s next Shadow, she decided to take on the name Scarlet, and from the scarlet vault of the Supreme Grandmaster, she stole her sect’s forbidden weapon — Higanbana. Hanabi decided that she challenge her age-old rival to one final competition, and now her one aim in life is to find and kill the disgraced former Shadow before Hayabusa does. Hayabusa knew in his heart that he was destined to challenge and kill the Legendary former Shadow of Iga for his betrayal of his clan. When the former shadow re-emerged in the Land of Dawn. Hayabusa knew that the day of reckoning was not far off, Kagura recently heard that her childhood playmate, Hayabusa, was now of to the Land Of Dawn to perform a task of life and death, Kagura secretly took Seimei umbrella from the home to the Land of Dawn, hoping to help him in battle. Heroes of Iga TBC... Category:Places